


Foraging for Dessert

by loveigh



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Princess Connect! Re:Dive (Anime)
Genre: Camping, Cunnilingus, F/F, Overstimulation, Tent Sex, cleo DEFINITELY HEARD, mitsuba is along for the ride, pecorine's hunger cannot be sated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveigh/pseuds/loveigh
Summary: "C'mon, no strings attached! Just think of it as thanks for all the good food." (Mitsuba thinks Pecorine already paid her back just by introducing her to the wondrous potential of fiendmeat, but apparently not.) "You don't even have to do anything! Just leave allll the work to me."With those last words lingering in the air, Pecorine draws a finger down Mitsuba's thigh, and the chef finally decides to give in."...Alright." She tosses her blanket to the side. "But keep it down, we don't want Cleo to hear this.""Oh, sure thing. And hey, maybe next time, instead of hiding from Cleo, we can invite her! How crazy would THAT be? ★"
Relationships: Mitsuba (Dragalia Lost)/Eustiana von Astraea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Foraging for Dessert

As of a few days ago, Mitsuba definitely wouldn't have expected to suddenly be on a camping trip. But here she was, curled up under a blanket in one of three tents: one of the others contains the Halidom's mother figure, Cleo, who likely _also_ feels as though this is a whirlwind of events; the other contains the girl who set it all in motion.

Pecorine... A princess (a _literal_ princess) claiming to hail from a "Gourmet Guild". And, more importantly, from another world. Apparently, to the prince's group, this is just a _thing_ that _happens_. Mitsuba couldn't be more confused. But in getting to know the girl, Mitsuba's found herself warming up to her. Chalk it up to an infectiously cheery attitude, a love for cuisine that even a chef like her found impressive, and her absolute _surprise_ that fiend meat, of all things, could be the next great delicacy. Even Cleo eventually turned on that last bit– _Cleo_ , who struggles to break free from her comfort zone, but eventually tried a bite and was converted.

Mitsuba smiles to herself, happy that she could play a part in it. And even though she isn't much for suddenly being dragged into a group hug, she couldn't help but appreciate the big squeezy one Pecorine gave her. Mitsuba closes her eyes, trying to let the fond memory gently lull her to sleep.

_*tap-a-tap*_

Mitsuba quickly shakes herself away from the void, and props herself up on her elbow. Something's outside her tent. And with fiends much more inclined to destroy stuff instead of just wandering around, this is one of two things: a critter, or a friend.

_*tap-a-TAP*_

The sound is so consistent that it's almost definitely the latter, so Mitsuba decides to speak up. "Who is it?"

"Heyas~ Pecorine here!"

Mitsuba chuckles to herself, tension evaporating as she reaches over and re-lights her portable lantern. Of course of the two of them it's Pecorine, since Cleo would have announced herself straightaway with no fooling around. But the perpetually-peckish girl probably thought it polite to be greeted first.

"May I come in? I'm thinking I need to get a little dessert after the full meal that was our little bonding session earlier~"

After a small moment of mentally parsing what she said, Mitsuba realizes Pecorine just wants to spend more time with her.

"Oh, sure! Just keep your voice down, Cleo's probably the beauty-sleep type and we don't want to wake her." The tent flap opens, and Pecorine emerges from the darkness in her cute nightgown, smiling widely as always. Mitsuba sits herself upright, patting a spot to her side as a seating invitation. Naturally, she ends up confused when Pecorine instead crawls straight up and rests her head and arms on Mitsuba's legs.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Just getting cozy. I mean, I could be alllllll over you, but you said you aren't much of a hugger, so I'll be nice." She grins. It's almost sinister, except that Mitsuba knows Pecorine couldn't look sinister if she tried. "Plus," she says, lowering her voice, "this is the tastiest spot."

Tastiest?

"A-Are you suggesting–"

"Eheh, maybe!" Pecorine giggles, and that on its own clears any doubt. "Are you interested?"

"H-Hold on!" Mitsuba quickly realizes that she suddenly has a much bigger reason not to wake Cleo, and lowers her voice. "We've known each other for, what, a few days, and you're offering _that_?!"

"Yeah, why not? What's wrong with girls enjoying girls?"

"Do you do this with _every_ girl you meet?"

"Nope!" Pecorine sticks her tongue out. "Only the ones I really like. And since I have to go back to my own world eventually, I need to hurry it up with you–"

"Wh- what do you _mean_ , 'really like'?!"

Pecorine tilts her head, confused. "I like you? I just think your cooking is amazing and you're cute and I want a taste! Plus, I figured you might be more receptive than stuffy ol' Cleo." She offers a cheery smile.

Mitsuba blinks. To be honest, she feels like something here is getting lost in translation with this apparently-casually-horny-and-also-a-lesbian girl. "J-just a taste? Because here in _our_ world, you don't usually eat someone out without, um..." She's so flustered by the forwardness (and the compliment) that she can't even think of a way to complete the thought. Unfortunately for her, Pecorine capitalizes on it.

"C'mon, no strings attached! Just think of it as thanks for all the good food." (Mitsuba thinks Pecorine already paid her back just by introducing her to the wondrous potential of fiendmeat, but apparently not.) "You don't even have to do anything! Just leave allll the work to me."

With those last words lingering in the air, Pecorine draws a finger down Mitsuba's thigh, and the chef finally decides to give in.

"...Alright." She tosses her blanket to the side. "But _keep it down_ , we don't want Cleo to hear this."

"Oh, sure thing. And hey, maybe next time, instead of hiding from Cleo, we can _invite_ her! How crazy would THAT be? ★"

_Pretty crazy, Pecorine_ , Mitsuba found herself agreeing in spite of it all. _Pretty crazy._ And hey, they two of them already got Cleo to break out of one shell. What's one more?

Her thoughts are interrupted with a jolt as Pecorine abandons stroking her thighs to suddenly grip the girl's hips. Mitsuba finds herself falling onto her back as Pecorine lifts her lower half into the air. For a moment, she wonders if the thirsty girl is just going to dive straight in, but she's surprised when Pecorine instead simply lowers her hips back down onto a towel that wasn't there before, or anywhere in the tent.

"You really did come in here ready to eat me out, huh?"

Pecorine winks. "Maaaybe. It's your fault for having such a cute butt."

Mitsuba's stunned.

"Wh– you've been looking at my _butt_?"

"In those shorts you were wearing? Heheh, what kind of girl WOULDN'T?" Pecorine punctuates the statement with a lick of the lips and a quick squeeze of the butt in question, making Mitsuba gasp. "Now lemme at 'em!"

And she promptly starts tugging Mitsuba's pajama shorts down.

"W-wait!"

Mitsuba protests on instinct, and Pecorine looks up in confusion.

"What? What?"

"Ah– sorry. Just wasn't expecting you to be so aggressive. Uh... Don't wait! No more waiting."

"Oh, so now you're _eager_! Fine by me!" Pecorine drags Mitsuba's shorts down the rest of the way, exposing her. "Ooh, now I'm _really_ getting hungry for this..."

_She's drooling_ , Mitsuba realizes. _She's way thirstier than I thought–_

Mitsuba reacts just in time to Pecorine's sudden dive into her crotch, slapping a hand over her own mouth to stifle the yelp that tries to shoot out of her mouth.

"Ahn! Hey...!"

But she quickly realizes, to her surprise, that Pecorine doesn't need to be told to slow down. For how quickly she moved in, the princess is actually taking her time, gently lapping up and down. _She did say she'd done this before. A lot. She must be an expert._ As if on cue, Pecorine slips her arms under, allowing Mitsuba's legs to wrap around her head and hold her in place, not that the princess has any intention of leaving. She settles in, happily licking away, her own ample chest squashed against the floor. Mitsuba can see down the girl's nightgown to the tantalizing flesh beneath, and it's at this point she notices how much her own breathing has picked up. _Am I easy, or is Pecorine just that good at this?_

"Oh, I'm starting to taste you now!" Pecorine comes up for air and another teasing, and Mitsuba knows it's because her body is starting to get wet. "Thank you for the treat~!" She sinks her face back into Mitsuba's pussy, bringing a hand up to press her thumb to–

"Ohh...!" To the chef's clit, of course, and Mitsuba can't hold back a muffled groan as Pecorine begins in earnest, shoving her tongue in and working the girl's folds with a passionate fervor. _Oh, she's INSANELY good! I've never felt anything like it!_ Squeaks and moans spill out of Mitsuba's mouth and into her palm as Pecorine moves up slightly, wrapping her lips around the sensitive bead and sucking at it for a moment before returning to her thorough coverage and moving her other arm to grab and squeeze at the pert ass below.

Quickly being driven into a heat, Mitsuba shoves her free hand up her pajama shirt and begins palming at her own chest, her head lolling back and forth as she feels the several pleasures accosting her mind. For a while, the tent is filled with muffled whimpers and moans, Pecorine adding her own to the mix as if she's devouring the finest meal she's ever had, as she lavishes every inch of Mitsuba's most sensitive parts with the finesse of a connoisseur.

It's not too long, though, before Mitsuba's hips start bucking.  
  
"Mmh...! I'm...!!"

Pecorine is ready for it. She doubles her assault, wrapping both arms tight around Mitsuba's legs and licking like there's no tomorrow, and oh it's more than enough and Mitsuba soars over the edge, rutting against the princess's royal face as waves of ecstasy crash through her. Pecorine relents for a moment, allowing the other girl to ride it out, but soon resumes with just as much passion as before.

"Peco...rine...!!"

Mitsuba starts nearly thrashing against the sensation, feeling the rise again and powerless to stop it. When it finally hits, she throws her head back, shaking even harder as another orgasm rips through her already weakened body.

She's barely recovered from this second orgasm when she realizes that Pecorine has not stopped this time and she's quickly about to succumb to a third.

"O-okay, uh...!" she hisses, out of breath. "I'm good... you can stop now..."

Pecorine, however, hums cheerily and continues her feast without even slowing down, sending Mitsuba into a heady panic.

"P-Pecorine! I can't...!" But her body lurches again, and Mitsuba's mind whirls away from her, obliterating the thought and replacing it with stars.

"Mnn~?" Pecorine finally looks up from her spot at Mitsuba's soaked nethers to take in the sight of the girl's face. _I must look like a total horny mess_ , Mitsuba realizes in her haze, with her chest heaving and her body twitching and her eyes refusing to focus.

"Ah, sorry! Got a little too into it~ ★" With that, Pecorine extracts herself from Mitsuba's leg lock and pulls away, sitting up on her knees and clearly admiring her handiwork. Er, mouthwork. "You good down there? Ground control to Chef Mitsuba?"

"I'm doneeee..." Mitsuba warbles out weakly, panting. "Thank youuuu..."

"Good to hear!" Pecorine winks, lifting Mitsuba's hips again to retrieve the towel and using the drier side to wipe the girl down. As gently as she does it, she still manages to work another moan out of the poor, spent gal.

"Ah-ah-ah~! Keeping _quiet_ , right?"

_Damn, she's right. I probably let my voice out too much during all that, didn't I...?_ Mitsuba feels her cheeks start to burn again as Pecorine finishes cleaning up and pulls the girl's pajamas back into place for her.

"See you in the morning~ Sleep well!"

And with that whispered farewell, Pecorine slips out of the tent, leaving Mitsuba splayed limp on the floor, sweating buckets and drifting wearily to her eventual sleep.

* * *

The next day, as the trio tears down the campsite and prepares to continue on, Cleo makes a quiet quip to Mitsuba as they pass each other by.

"Pecorine is quite a _loud_ eater, isn't she?"

Mitsuba nearly drops the plates she's holding with a yelp (from the both of them).

"Do be careful!!"

"S-Sorry! Don't know what got into me."

Cleo stares at Mitsuba for a moment, clearly confused by _something_. Then she shrugs and continues on her way. Mitsuba lets out the breath she was holding, glancing back to see Pecorine energetically accost the poor sylvan about something.

She decides not to listen in. Maybe it will make their next night out here more of a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you write everything except the smut and then half a month later you finally write the smut that is the point of the fic
> 
> anyway the priconne event was really cute and i love seeing girls being gay... this was all started when i saw forager mitsuba's unit art pecorine is there and she's starting RIGHT AT mitsuba's butt and she's SO thirsty for it
> 
> maybe cleo will join them. one day. when i figure out how to write 3p;; but i want to write other things first. thank you for reading!!


End file.
